Between two worlds
by BeybladeGirl96
Summary: Between two worlds: in one world contains Ahiru and fakir are growned up, And the 2nd world Fakir and Ahiru is still the age we left them in the show. But what happens when Finley, Fakir and Ahirus 2nd child {in the one world when they are grown up} goes in the 2nd world and pushes the worlds together. How can one accident change both worlds?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Between two worlds

Anime: Princess tutu, {Finley& Ando}

Disclaimer: Princess tutu doesn't belong to me.

Note: This is going to have more chapters, This is chapter one.

* * *

Between two worlds: in one world contains Ahiru and fakir are growned up, And the 2nd world Fakir and Ahiru is still the age we left them in the show. But what happens when Finley, Fakir and Ahirus 2nd child {in the one world when they are grown up} goes in the 2nd world and pushes the worlds together. How can one accident change both worlds?

* * *

1st world

11 year old Finley was practicing her sword play with fakir's old sword, Until Ando Finley's 15 year old Brother. Came in the room in a matter of seconds he looked at Finley with an annoyed look. "How many times do I have to call you? Mom said Lunch is ready. And why are you always practicing? You already do that every day, and all day I should say."

"Saying from someone that never practices." Finley says putting the sword in the sword holder around her waist. Following her big brother out of the room, and downstairs. When they got to the dining room. Fakir who was 34 years old, Was already at the table. He looked at Finley with an amused look, seeing as Finley dressed and acted like him. Holding the same sword he did.

"Dad she was in the practice room, Practicing like she always does." Said Ando. Finley looked at her brother with an annoyed look. "Idiot." Said Finley walking to the spot she always sits at. Fakir Frowned, shaking his head saying "Finley don't call you're older brother an Idiot" Finley looked at Ando then said "But daddy, He is an idiot." Fakir looked at her with anger in his eyes then said "Try to get along with your elder brother. You guys are always arguing, the least you can do is not fight." She looked at her brother, In an icky kind of way. He had Red hair like her mother, With eyes like fakir. Wearing pants and shirt cut at the end, Blue shirt with Black pants and a yellow vest. Wearing his long hair that's all the way to his back, in a flimsy braid. Looking at herself dressed in a ripped blue shirt that's sewed at the top and bottom, And regular black shorts with eyes like her father, Black hair also like her dads and her hair that's up to her shoulder tied like her dads used to be, With kind of thick eyebrows. Compared to her big brother she looked nothing like her Mother, she looks like her father. Her brother looked like a girl more. And Finley looked like her dad so she looked like a boy more than a girl.

She ate her lunch without saying a word, after she was done putting her plate in the sink then walking up stairs packing her bag. While a Bird came to the window "Finley you're not going to leave here without telling our father." she looked at the bird with an annoyed look. Going to her closet and getting her cape then walking out of her room putting the bird on her shoulder. Walking downstairs, Fakir looked at her. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked. " I'm just going outside to train dad nothing special." Finley said not looking at her dad. Not letting him see a tear coming from her eyes. "You're lying to me." Fakir said, "I promise I'll come back dad," I said walking to the door opening it then running out. I slammed the door, running away with tears coming out. "You lied to your father." The bird said when they were at the pond, "no, I didn't I told the truth, I'm only going to be gone for 1 week not that long."She opened the portal to the 2nd world the past if you want to call it. She looked back at her home then walked in, on to the world she used to go to when she was 5 years old.

Until she was 7 years old, She did something bad and 17 year old fakir told her to come back when she was more grown up. She walked in to see Fakir and Ahiru looking at her, Fakir was holding a sword about to do something until Finley hit the sword away. She smiled putting her hood down, "Hello" She said. "Finley! I thought Fakir told you to not come back until you where more grown up." Ahiru said. Finley frowned then said "I'm 11 already, Today is my birthday. I just kind of skipped out."

"And Why would you do that?" Said Ahiru. Finley looked at Ahiru, 'I do look nothing like my mom.' She thought to herself. "Nothing Ahiru." Finley thought. As much as she wanted to she couldn't say 'yes MOM' because Ahiru or fakir don't know that Ahiru is her mother. They just know that she is related to fakir, But not in what way. Ahiru looked at her with a concerned look "Did your father yell at you." She said. "Do you even know who my father is?" Finley looking at her with a frown. Rolling her eyes saying " My father didn't yell at me, Just My older brother. I hate him, His so annoying." Finley said.

"Who is your father?"Asked Ahiru Stupidly. Finley was about to walk away until Ahiru said that then Finley looked at Ahiru with one eyebrow up and one eyebrow down. "Stupid." Finley Said under her breathe. Walking away "I'm not stupid! Is that your favorite word!"Ahiru yelled after. "Idiot" fakir said under his breath. "Now you're calling me an idiot to. What did I do wrong."Said ahiru. "Well who do you think she looks like?" asked fakir. "You. And she acts like you to. " Ahiru said.

They ran after Finley following her. When they got to charons house he already knew who it was even though Finley is 11 years old now. But out of everybody here in the past, Or first world. Charon was the only one who knew who Finley really was, Fakir's child not a niece, sister or related to him somehow. But fakir's daughter even though fakir doesn't know who it is. Charon looked at her and smiled, "Hey kid, What happened over there for you to come here after all this time?" Charon said. "I wanted to come here because of the sword, And my power. Which I think you know what power I'm talking about." Finley said.

Charon's eyes widen "You have that power, The same as Drosselmeyer, Autor and Fakir." Finley looked at her sword "I have always had the power to do so. My father gets mad at me, If I ruin the whole kingdom doing so." Charon started chuckling, Signing then saying "I would imagine what he would say." Finely frowned then remembered what her father said "Don't write a story about something destroying the town without knowledge about what the trouble it may cost. " he said that looking at her with an annoyed look.

"Yeah, Good for you." She said. "Finley what's wrong." Said Charon. Finley looked at her sword then said "I told my dad I'll be back in one week, But I'm not sure. He'll get mad at me if he learns I lied to him."

"You lied to your father?"Charon said. Finley stared down then said "It wasn't a full lie, But still." Suddenly everyone heard someone say "So this is where you've gone, Now I know why Ando said you walked in the portal. Now seeing that you lied to me, You don't have to come home. Just stay here forever if you like."

Finley looked up to see someone in the shadows where the lamp is, She saw her dads face. He was angry, with her. "I thought I taught you better, then to lie in my face Finley." He said opening the window and jumping out. She ran to the window, her father was wearing a cape. He turned around and looked at her with anger in his eyes. Then walked in the portal. Charon shock his head then said "Your in bigger trouble now, Your father looked very angry." Finley let a tear roll down "Sorry dad," She then stood up put her cape on, putting the hood up opening the door then running out.  
Fakir looked at Charon then said "was that me?" fakir. Charon looked down then at fakir nodding his head then saying "Although it's from a different world, her father that we were talking about and just jumped out the window a few seconds ago is you. That's the reason why she looks a lot like you with the black hair, Hazel eyes and a little bit of thick eye brows. With her hair tied back, she also has your sword she is your daughter yes." Fakir's eyes widen when he remembered what finely said when she first came to the past [first world] "Your fakir right." She said with a smile on her face. And explaining later that she has the same power, to bring stories to life. And also related to him in some way, Was that what she was talking about. 'But who's her mother that she looks nothing like?'Fakir asked himself.

Later on that day, Ahiru ran in front of where Finley was practicing her sword play, there was a dummy thing behind Ahiru. Finley was going to throw the sword finally relaiziling Ahiru was there when it was already shot. "Damnt" finely yelled Running and catching her sword but falling down and rolling down falling in the pond. Ahiru blinked then seeing that Finley has been down there too long. "Oh no!" Said Ahiru running in the house "Fakir, Charon. Quick Finley fell in the pond trying to protect me from the sword when I stupidly went in front of her when she was practicing." When Charon and Fakir ran out, Someone was already taking her out of the water. Finley coughed looking up at the person that saved her, "I thought you were angry at me?" Finley asked between coughs.

" I'm not angry at you, Just be careful okay." The person said Putting his hand on Finley's head lightly. "Just don't do that again, or I'm never going to let you come home." He said. "Alright, Alright I'm not going to do it again." Finley said, Her father smiled then helped her stand up. Finley cried one tear turned around hugging her dad (Stranger to Fakir, Ahiru and Charon) At first Finleys father was surprised then hugged her back. Later letting go of her putting his hand her head messing her hair up, Lifting her black fangs kissing her forehead. He let one tear fall then said "Don't come back until I come and get you, This is the safest place for you right now. To insure your safety don't come back until one of us comes here. And that's an order." He said. "Why, I promised you I'd come back next Monday." Finley said. "I don't want my little girl getting hurt, You're my daughter I need to protect you, I'm your father after all." Her father said.

Finley started crying "Just don't do anything Risky, Okay Daddy." Finley said. Her father let his hood come down with the wind, "I can't promise that I won't at least get hurt, Your daddy can't go out of war with no cuts or burns. And remember what your homework is, I want you…" He couldn't finish because Finley said "I know my homework is to practice with my sword. I got it daddy." She smiled. Her father Laughed then said "Hmm….. Don't be full of yourself, Oh yeah I almost forgot." Taking out a box and handing it to her Smiling then saying. "Happy Birthday Finley. " Finley opened the box, Surprised when she saw a locket. She opened it seeing a picture of her and her father (Fakir) when she was 8 on his back smiling. She looked at her dad and smiled Hugging him "Thank you daddy." She said.

Ahiru's eyes wided, There is one side of everyone that only get seen by people that mean the most to that person. Could that person for Finley be fakir, I mean her father. When the Finley's Father went Finley put the locket in her shirt, Still wearing it around her neck. Little did she knew, That necklace can protect her from anything. When she gets shot and also can unlock a book, The book came through the portal. Hitting her in the back of the head, she got mad. "Ouch."She mumbled to herself standing up seeing a book. She noticed it has the same size as her necklace her dad gave her. She took her necklace and put it in the spot, Unlocking the book. A pen went up to her face, She widen her eyes. "What is this book. But then she noticed on the inside on the first page with the hand writing of her Father.

"_Only Write in it, when people get in trouble. If you write about almost anything also it will make something good or bad happen according to what you write." _

* * *

She closed the book, It locked by itself. Looking over and seeing fakir, Ahiru and charon all staring at her. She stood up, Hearing someone {Which it wasn't her father.} Said "What do you know Finley is in the past? Did you bother telling them what happens when your father is 19 and Ahiru 17. That was a dark night wasn't it Finley Fuyumi Lhoregain?" Said ? {He jumped down} His pinkish red hair Laid to his shoulders and he was wearing a blood red shirt that had midnight black rose, wearing black pants. Red eyes. Has a sword with a black Rose In the middle.

"Or did you hide it, Princess of Kinkan town. Too bad your father isn't here to protect his little girl, I can't wait to chop your head off." Said the Prince with red eyes. The portal opened. Standing was a girl that had white eyes, Brown hair and Wearing a white dress with a red rose in her hair. Holding a sword with a gold crown in the middle. "I'm not going to let you, Prince Nara of the darkness . If you want to kill her you have to go through me first." The girl said. Finley had a confused look on her face, "Ryo. Does king Mytho know you're here Or did you just sneak here?" Finley said with an amused look when Ryo looked at her with red on her cheeks. "Not the time right now Princess Fuyumi." Said Ryo. Ryo of the Light kingdom and Prince Nara of darkness started slashing swords. Until Ryo Pushed prince Nara to a tree, Blood came out of his month. He stood up pushing Ryo about to slash her...Until a Finley ran in front holding a sword {Fakirs old sword} *With a Eye in the middle that had dark blue in the Pupil.*

She smiled, Slashing her sword with his sword like lighting. To fast that Prince Nara couldn't keep up, Finley {Fuyumi in the other world} Smiled like a devil then said "I pity you."She said. "What do you mean?"Said Prince Nara. "This isn't the real you, Your being controlled like a puppet. And that is sad to not even do what you want. And your father is a devil so you locked your feelings inside letting them lock the real you in a chest , Your father is murdering his own son."She said. "Shut up! Don't talk about my father like that. Look at me I'm alive, He isn't murdering anyone." Prince Nara said Furiously .

"What happened to the past you, you let your father took him away. Your his puppet that's all." said Finley. The blue bird was on Charon's shoulder "If Prince Nara says something bad about King Fakir, He'll make Finley mad as ever." The blue bird said. "Why is Finley trying to make Nara mad."Said Ahiru. "No she's trying to save him, he got consumed by darkness by his father that was consumed by darkness also. Finley is saving Prince Nara because he was one of our best friend's."Said the blue bird. "And what does that make you?" Said Ahiru. "I'm Lilie and Autor's son, My name is leo, And when i turned 12 I got turned into blue bird by a certain black witch. And Ryo and Her brother Makihiko, Is Mytho's Children just so you know. But Us four has been Friends since we were baby's." Said Leo. The bird smiled when Ahiru looked at him with a confused look. "Do you know who Finley's mother is now?" Said Leo. Ahiru's eyes widen, 'The mother she doesn't look like, Could it be Me.' She thought.

Leo watched Finley, Until Finley got hurt on the shoulder "Princess!" Leo, He flow off Charon's Shoulder Flying in front of Finley. With A worried look in his eyes "I'm alright, It's just a cut."Finley said trying to stand up but falling right down. Her leg was bleeding. Leo's eyes widen He yelled "Stay down!" When he said that Smoke went everywhere, When the smoke went away Standing where the bird was stood a Boy with Blue hair like King Autor, He was wearing A Purple Shirt and Black Shorts, With Purple eyes to. He was surprised when he saw he was human for second but then took out a sword with a purple wing. He looked at Nara then said "Do you not realize your hurting people that just want to help you." Didn't hurt him, But Nara's eyes turned green. He turned back to normal wearing a gray shirt and blue shorts. He looked at Finley, Finley looked backed at him and smiled. "Your back."

She said Suddenly feeling light headed, She looked at her arm. It was really bleeding, trailing down her arm. She felt like the scenery was spinning, She suddenly blacked out. Ryo eyes widen she started to worry about Finley, she yelled "Princess Fuyumi!" Ryo was going to run to her until The portal opened, The person told them to go home. While he walked to Finley, Picking her up Under the leg and under the neck. Also picking up her sword, the person didn't care if he got blood on his jacket. He Went to Fakir, But kissing Finley's forehead whispering something before handing her to Fakir. Since his black fangs covered his eyes. All you can see was his Hazel eyes. "Who was that?"Asked Ahiru. Leo turned back into a bird, and was on Ahiru's shoulder. "King Fakir?" Leo said, Ahiru looked at Leo "Why didn't he say anything if that was Fakir." Said Ahiru With an confused look. Leo looked down, than saying "King Fakir had one tear coming down when he was whispering something to Finley. I wonder what could be the matter"

When they got inside the House, Fakir was warping badages around Finley's Arm while Ahiru was looking outside the window seeing someone with a sadden look looking at Finley. Ahiru wondered to herself 'Who could that possibly be?' She stood and Walked to the door. Walking out of the door, to where she saw the mystery person looking that way with sadden eyes. When Ahiru looked around, Then said "Why are you so sad?" She said. When Fakir from the other world jumped down.

"Using her best friend Nara as a bad guy was a good plan, But I need to stop it before it happens again but more worse. Don't tell Finley I don't want her worrying, I might be terribly hurt." Fakir from the other world. Said. Ahiru looked at the window. Finley was laying down on the guest bed. Fakir from the world she lived sitting down and reading a book. Fakir from the other world smiled when Ahiru looked his way. "Yes if you're wondering Finley's mother is You from another world." He said.

With that he left, And Ahiru came back in the house. 2 hours later, one tears coming out. Finley was okay and sitting on the bed watching her. "What's wrong?"Said Finley looking directly at Ahiru. Ahiru Smiled then Said "Nothing."She said Running to the bathroom. Slamming the door, A red blush come on her cheeks as she remembered what Leo said, Remembering Pike and Lily where her friends why didn't she guess that She was the Mother and Wife of Fakir but only in another world. Named; Allumez l'obscurité {meaning : Light the darkness in french.}

* * *

BeybladeGirl96 : So that was the first chapter hope you like it.

King Fakir {From : Allumez l'obscurite} : May I ask you if Finley is going to get even more hurt ?

BVeybladeGirl96 : You really are protective of your little girl.

King Fakir {From :Allumez l' obscurite} : She's my youngest child. I'm i not allowed to be atleast alittle protective ?

BeybladeGirl96 : Alittle protective ? You come everytime Finley gets in trouble. I call that alot.

Finley : Dadddy ?  
{King fakir was turning away from her}

Ahiru {15 years} : *Laughing*


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Between two worlds**

**Anime: Princess tutu, {Finley& Ando}**

**Disclaimer: Princess tutu doesn't belong to me.**

**Note: This is going to have more chapters, This is chapter two **

***Bold: Mind, **regular: just plain words and whats happening_, saluted:_ Finley's_ book. _

* * *

**Summary:** Between two worlds: in one world contains Ahiru and fakir are growned up, And the 2nd world Fakir and Ahiru is still the age we left them in the show. But what happens when Finley, Fakir and Ahirus 2nd child {in the one world when they are grown up} goes in the 2nd world and pushes the worlds together. How can one accident change both worlds?

* * *

Chapter 2: Ahiru's crush

Ahiru got out of the Bathroom 2 hours later, Finley ran to her looking at her straight in the eye. "Finley! Go away! I don't want to see you right now." Ahiru Ran in her room, Slamming the door locking the door. "What's wrong with her. Is it because I look like fakir." Finley said sitting back on the table. Taking out the book that matched the necklace opening it and writing a story about a 'princess that was a tomboy' When Ahiru came in the room Ahiru said "Finley. What are you writing about?" Finley looked awkwardly at Ahiru who's trying to look over her shoulder. Finley closed the book putting her face in her arms. She was blushing, after she was done stood up, Just now noticing She's taller than her mom being 5 foot 2.

Ahiru looked up at Finley, Looking away with a blush on her face. Finley rolled her eyes then walking in the kitchen "Charon do you know what the heck is wrong with Ahiru?"Said Finley sitting on the floor not caring if she's sitting on dirt Charon looked at her, "You look to much like Fakir, And it doesn't help that your shorter than your father. It's the fact that you look like him." Said Charon. Finley Frowned "Okay I know I look like my father everyone tells me that, Does she ever look at fakir and then looked away with a blush on her face? then yelling go away! I don't want to see you right now, Running to her room.?"

"Maybe try changing your look."Said Fakir joking around. "If I dye my hair or cut my hair my Dad would get angry at me." Charon looked at her, "How about try leaving your hair down and wear a dress or a skirt for a little see if Ahiru does anything different." Charon said. "Then I'll look like my father would in a dress or skirt" Finley said. " Your dad never wears a skirt or dress. Try doing it anyway." Said Charon. "Fine" said Finley Taking out her book unlocking it, Finishing the story she was doing before Ahiru came and bothered her. Writing…..

_ 'Once upon a time, Finley the tomboy that was a princess that didn't like to be dressed in a dress and slippers instead wearing her father's old clothes. Until one day Someone got sacred of her, Wondering what was going on she asked Her father and charon. Asking what to do until someone came in the room that only Princess Finley knew, Asking what Finley wanted the most. Finley said "I want to see what it's like to wear a dress a skirt. Not that it's what I want the most. But because I don't want to see if my Mother still sacred because _I _look so much like my father." Sure enough the fairy granted it, But asking something in return. Finley told the fairy that she would trade her feelings until next Monday. The fairy agreed and took her feelings for 4 days, Four days of no feelings to think about just a big nothing.'_

Sure enough she put the book down and sure enough just as she wrote a fairy came asking " I'll grant you one wish what would you like to have the most."  
"I want to see what it's like to wear girly clothes for a little, not that I want to but I want to know why Someone is afraid of me." Finley said. The fairy nodded then saying "What's one thing you're willing to trade for a little. Don't worry I'll give it back In 4 days."

Finley nodded than said "I will…." But whispering in the fairy's ear the last thing. 'I will trade my feelings for 4 days.' The fairy nodded then without thinking twice Finley went up and up glowing, Her sewed at the end blue shirt changed to a Blue shirt with a girl on the top came on and then her black shorts changed into a black skirt. But leaving her blue tennis shoes, But taking her feelings from her own heart. Then saying "Goodbye Princess Finley." The fairy said. After the fairy left Ahiru came down, wondering what happened. "Finley what was that glowing?"Ahiru said. But Finley just looked her, with no feeling showing in her eyes. Finley stood up then said "nothing. Don't worry Idiot." Walking away without her book, Which was still opened to the page she wrote. Ahiru picked up the book without closing it again reading the part Finley wrote, She gasped when she found out Traded her feelings for FOUR days. Ahiru watched as the book closed by itself. "Finley why would you trade your feelings, Isn't your feelings important!"Ahiru Yelled. 'Finley looked at Ahiru still no emotion showing. Saying " Not to me."Finley looked back to the front walking out of the house. "Ahiru, why you afraid of Finley?" Said Fakir { Allumez l'obscurité}

" Huh Who said that?" Ahiru said. Fakir of Allumez l'obscurité, Came down, Looking a round seeing through the Windows. That Finley was There. He walked out, Opening the door. Ahiru saw Finley look at. her dad her eyes had no color in it, Fakir of Allumez l' obscurite' , Telling Finley something . Then kissing her forehead before leaving. Though the portal. Finley looked over at Ahiru then got up Taking out her sword and throwing it on the Board.

Hitting it in the middle, Taking it out. Ahiru thought to herself 'Good thing this is only one week.' But it still hurt her to see Finley wont doesnt have feelings for four days. "Ahiru why are you sacred of Your future daughter?" said Charon. Ahiru looked down, 'She looks to much like the person i love, but cant tell him. She looks so much like her father and acts like him. Making me relalize i don't love Mhyto i love Fakir. i'm so stupid why didnt i notice that my self' Ahiru thought to herself. "Ahiru Are you going to answer idoit." Said Fakir. Ahiru Blushed but hid it with her hand. running upstairs, or trying to run away until Fakir grabbed her hand "Are you sick? Why is your face all red?" Said Fakir. "

"i'm not sick! It's called Blushing you idoit!" She screamed running to her room. Blushing more than ever before. Charon Raised one eyebrow, "Why is her face all red" Said Charon shaking his head walking to the kitchen.

*Meanwhile outside...*

Finley might have lost her feelings, but she didnt lose her mind. "Hm, Maybe it's not about her being scared. But than why was she blushing when my father touched her Arm and called her out." Said finley. Putting the sword in her sword caise that was around the waist, than walking back in the house. "Charon, it's called blushing. Her face is red because she's nervous." Said finley. 'Now more than ever I need to try to get to her head about why shes sacred? if she is. or if its because she loves someone? if so Who?' Finley thought to herself.

The following day, Finley watched as Ahiru walked down the stairs. Ahiru walked to the dining table. Eating breakfeast, "Mom who do you like? or should i say love" Said Finley who was sitting next to Fakir. Ahiru looked up looking from Fakir to Finley looking down cleaching her skirt in her hands. She than stood up, "I'm not hungry any more." Said Ahiru walking to the Kitchen putting her dish away after she washed it. Ahiru than put her shoes on running out, Finley signed "Whats up with Mom? she didnt even answer my question." said Finely. Finley looked out the window while saying it and saw Ahiru looking down with a blush on her face. "She probably wont say it yet." said Fakir. "She stared at us when i asked her who she loves. She stared the longest at you." Finley said.

"That doesnt mean anything" said fakir. "Than why did she blush when you touched her Arm, why did she blush when she saw i was taller. Why did she blush when you call her name. It could be you she loves i should say."Said Finley "than why did she start it when she found out you where her daughter as of fakir to?" asked Charon. "She's so dense about love, when she found out i was her daughter. And saw i look like my father probably made her relalize or think that seeing someone act and look like her Loved one." Finley agrued. Well Ahiru pushed the question away for the rest of day when ever Finley tried to ask her. Ahiru kept doing that for 3 more days. And by that time Finely got her feelings back and back to original blue shirt sewed at the end and black shorts. with the same hair do as her father.

At breakfeast, "Okay, Mom you been pushing away the question for 4 days. Why are you acting werid, when i asked you the first time you stared at me and dad than got up and left, when i asked you again the other times you did the same thing. Do we look ulgy or are you just acting stupid?" said Finley. Ahiru cleached her fist, " Y-your not ulgy. Niether is Fakir." said Ahiru. "Than what the hell is wrong?" said Fakir. "I-I-I" Ahiru said. "Would you spit it out." Said Finely. "ALRIGHT, FINE I LIKE SOMEONE!"Ahiru screamed. Fakir, Charon and Finley jumped when ahiru yelled like that. "Oops, I-I-Im sorry." Said Ahiru about to leave and run away Until Fakir and Finley got up and grabed her Arm. Pulling her outside to the front of the house. Than they let go. "So you werent scared of me?"Asked Finley. "If i was scared of you, I would be scared of Fakir also."Ahiru said.

"Than why where you acting werid around me, Starting when you found out i was your daughter?"Asked Finley. "Because you look so much like Fakir" She whisappred. Of course Fakir or Finley couldnt hear her. They looked at eachother than looked at Ahiru. "What did you say? All we heard was Becuase and Fakir?"Said Finley. "BECAUSE YOU SO MUCH LIKE FAKIR, like the person i love" She yelled the first part but whisappred the 2nd part. "What am i to you?"Asked Fakir. "D-dont laugh okay." Said ahiru. "Fine" Said Fakir and Finley. "Because Fakir is the one i like, or should i say love. Its because you act and look like fakir." Ahiru said.

"What am i to you?"Asked fakir. "dont laugh okay" Ahiru said looking away to block Fakir from seeing the blush on her face. "Why would I laugh Idoit." Said Fakir, **'Please say you love me, It's throwing me off guard the feelings I have for this useless, but blot of enegry. Why do i get mad when i see you with someone else? Why do you always pop in my mind on the weridest times? Is it because I love you, Is it because i long to be with you.'Fakir thought in his head.**

Ahiru blushed harder, "F-for some reason i always got mad when i saw you with other girl's, For some reason you pop in my mind when i'm in class or doing anything that reminds you of me. I noticed it when i was 11, but it went away but than came back when i turned 14."Ahiru said. "What went away?" Said Finley. "The feeling's I have for fakir. When i was 11 and fakir was 13 I liked him, But didnt have the guts to tell him. Because i thought he wouldn't like me. I tryed to lock the feelings away, I tarid to forget the feeling i had. But it ended up reaching the point..." Said Ahiru. "When it wasn't called like anymore, it wasnt just a cursh. You loved him and you love him again?" Said Finley

"The feeling's never went away actually." Said Ahiru. Finley looked at fakir than back at Ahiriu, "Than why didnt you tell him?"Asked Finley. "Because i thought he would never like a loud mounth and a useless girl. Like me that cant do anything right." Said Ahiru. Finley frowned, "Dad, Your just going to sit there and let her think shes a loud, Useless little girl." Said Finley. "But i-"Ahiru said but couldn't finish before she heard Fakir mumbled. "Your not useless." "Huh" Said Ahiru, the blush went away and she looked at Fakir. "YOUR NOT USELESS YOU IDOIT!" yelled Fakir. Relalizing the outbrust and looking down, his cheeks turned a bright red. "S-sorry." He said. Still blushing. "Whats wrong with you?"Said finley.

" A-Alright I admit your Useless, but's not like your not one of those girls that sits and watches in the sidelines. When someone's in trouble you run and help them, You make mistakes but no bodies perfect. But to someone you might mean everything to them, You might be perfect to them. They get mad to when they see you with someone else. They get thrown off guard when you smile, and when your around they cant help but blush." Said Fakir. "Who is this person?"Said Ahiru compeletly being a airhead. "Me." WHisappered fakir. "What did you say?"Said Ahiru. "ME! Ahiru i loved you since the day I saw you, mine didnt start off as a crush i loved you even at only 13 years old. I just didnt tell you because i thought you liked Mytho." Said Fakir. Still blushing and cheeks still actually his face was all red that you would think he looked like a he didn't and he didnt care to hide it he looked up even when it was obivous he was blushing.

Finley looked at both of them, "Hello, Ahiru say something!" Finley said. "I never liked Mytho," Ahiru said. Ahiru blushed more at her own words. If thats even possible she is already red as a tomato maybe even redder. "I-I cant hold it much longer."Fakir said looking at her. " Hold what?" Said finley. "I-Its werid i just want to hug and kiss your lips but your not even my girlfriend when you love me, i dont know if you would say yes or no" Said fakir. Ahiru looked at him eyes widend. "What?" Asked Ahiru. "Would you be my girlfriend?Please, I'll protect you with everything. I wont let anyone make you cry or hurt you." Said Fakir

* * *

AU:Sorry about OOC ness, And please vote if Ahiru should say yes or no. Well tell me! and please review! PEACE -BEYBLADEGIRL96


	3. Chapter 3

Title:** Between two worlds**

**Anime: Princess tutu, {Finley& Ando}**

**Disclaimer: Princess tutu doesn't belong to me.**

**Note: This is going to have more chapters, This is chapter three**

* * *

**Summary:** Between two worlds: in one world contains Ahiru and fakir are growned up, And the 2nd world Fakir and Ahiru is still the age we left them in the show. But what happens when Finley, Fakir and Ahirus 2nd child {in the one world when they are grown up} goes in the 2nd world and pushes the worlds together. How can one accident change both worlds?

* * *

Chapter 3: Here comes trouble

**Finleys POV:**

So last time when Fakir asked for Ahiru to be his girl, Well she said yes. Well it was 2 days after and they already went on their first date. We where sitting around the Table eatting lunch. It surprised me when Ahiru said "Finley whats going to happen when you hit Purberty and your boobs start to grow?Your not going to stay flat chested forever?", I tried not to let the blush on my face show. While i looked at Charon and Fakir, For some reason they dont look that all grossed out. I was still angery for some damn reason. I was going to yell, but i didnt i just went a glared the midnights out of her. Until the door opened and I heard my name, "Finley Lhoregain, You better come with me or I'm going to Hurt everyone close to you"

I never heard that voice before, I thought as I looked at him with out standing up. I saw that he...Was wearing a black shirt, Brown Pants and spikey boots. I also saw that he had a blackend Sword, the whole thing was black no other color. I stood up, taking out her sword pointing it at the mystery guy. " Leave now!" Finley said. "Or else what, Your other family memebers Aint here. You cant run and tell your father, I catch you before you can even go through that silly Portal." Said that guy.

I looked at her Fakir, Charon and Ahriu. "Your not going to ruin the Kingdom, Not over my died body." I Said. "It's not the Kingdom i want, I came here to get you. Your the Great great Grand daughter of Herr Drosselmeyer From your fathers side, Also the great Grand daughter of Akio Arima from your moms side. You have two powers inside of you, The power to make stories you write to become a reality and the other to travel anytime, Anywhere and to even Anybody. Without your brother and Father, your in danger. Everyone from the future, Wants you and your powers. Not the one to Make stories a reality but the power you have to travel anywhere you want." said that guy.

Now I was shock, not that I never heard about me being the Great Great Grand daughter of Herr Drosselmeyer or Akio Arima. I actually already knew about both of my powers and where I came from. " Your forgeting something." I said. "And what could that possibly be child." that guy. "I'm the Daughter of Fakir and Ahiru And also I'm the niece of Ayato Arima." I said. Remembering what my mother said. 'His name was Ayato. He acted alot like your Father. He had black hair, But Blue eyes. He was my Knight. Before your father and for some reason i cant remember if i was eiether a duck to begin with or just turned into a duck some way or another. But i never did See Ayato anymore.' I was surprised, when I saw that guy looking down black bangs covering his face. I put my hand on the table standing up then walked over to him. He was 2 inches taller then me, so it was easy to just bend alittle and look up at him. I saw priecing blue eyes, his eyes were like the sky beautiful and free, like a blue convas with wings, soft and sweet. Just like Ahiru, Just like moms.

When I got out from bending down looking at him, I noticed something I should've noticed the sword around his waste. Had the same print as my moms necklace, it had a blue jewel on it; glowing like the sky, pericing like his eyes. It was beautiful the sword, It had a gold rim, It was real gold. The blade was sliver, with a blue middle. Equally beautiful like mine the one My father gave me, Which My dads old sword which is mine now. Had a gold rim, a heart with wings at the end, with a eye with a purple pupil in the middle. The blade was sliver, with a purple middle. It was shiny looked new, even though my dad had passed it down to me, It still looked like he just went and made it.

But his had a different feeling to it, it was made with the same feelings as the necklace my mom had. The feeling's of love for a sibiling, the only difference was his sword was made with the feelings of protecting a brother/sister or a Daughter/Son. The sword was made with feelings of a father/Brother the feeling of protecing the person no matter what. I saw something flicker and shine, I looked to where his neck was. I saw something gold, shining with the sunlight. And thats when it hit me, I looked at Ahiru. Seeing the same gold lace around her neck, shining in the sunlight. I didn't want to but I looked back to where the guy was, he reminded me of my father. Even though I dont really know who is yet, but he gives me the feelings of safety and Serenity like my father does, when I'm with my father.

I ran to him, forcing the necklace off his neck. Then running to Ahiru doing the samething, Ahiru yelled at me while the guy looked up at me with hateful eyes causing the glowness of his eyes to go away. I don't care I need to know, I opened Ahiru's locket seeing a picture of a boy maybe about the age 12 smiling with a a little girl 'I'm guessing was Ahiru' on his back smiling big. They had the same eyes, glowing pericing blue eyes; that glowed like jewels, glowed like the sea and the sky. The only difference between the two was the hair, the boys hair was as dark as midnight while her hair was Salmon -red.

And when I opened the guys locket, It was the same picture. I stood there, Eyes widen. I looked up at them closing the necklaces at the same time, "Who are you? How do you have the same necklace as my mother?"I said. Holding the necklace up I was angry, How dare they lie to my face. My mom never told me or dad even Ando that she had a brother. I thought i saw writing on the necklace's, I Looked at moms first the writing looked curved to the necklace

** +_'I promise to protect you, I will never let anyone hurt you, as long _**

**_as you have this necklace. I promise as your big brother to protect you. _**

**_Forever i will keep this promise, even when we arent together, _**

**_Through death I'll protect you. Because I'm your big brother. - _**

**_Your big brother Ayato'_ +**

I gasped, A- Ay-Ayato was her brother. Her big brother, Her knight, Her protecter, Her life before My father. When I turned over the other one there was nothing there.

I gave the necklaces back. I ran to who I thought was Ayato, forcely taking a hold of his hood snatching off his hood. I was surprised when I put it down, He had Jet black hair. With sharp ocean blue eyes that would make anyone melt, It was the sword that looked like the necklace. His hair was tied back by a tie, blue tie. He was wearing a blue shirt that had white lines were the arms are , his shoes where black tennis shoes. I looked at Ahiru, "What was his name? What did he look like? How did he act?" I said.

Ahiru looked at me, question in her head until she said with signing "Ayato Arima, He had black hair and blue eyes and he was vey protective."Said Ahiru. I noticed i was blocking the view, So i moved out of the way And roughly pointed at Ayato. Which I felt bad because I have been thinking of him by that guy. "Is that him?"I asked. Ahiru's eyes widen, she put her hand to her mounth. Tears coming out of her eyes, "B-big brother?" Ahiru said. Ayato looked at her also, his eyes where also widen. "Baby Sis?" said Ayato. "Whats going on?"Asked Fakir.

* * *

BeybladeGirl96: -_-' Sorry this is SO short I didnt want to keep you waiting and i wanted to atleast leave it at Fakir asking whats going on, Because I thought it would be funny. I mean what is Ahiru going to say to explain to Fakir Who Ayato is.

Finley: Idiot.

BeybladeGirl96: Well gotta go before Finley Gets me with Fakir's old sword.


End file.
